The friends no more
by Gena3
Summary: The friend that has secrets try to stop a lose it dose not help but has a lose of a friend instead. of an enema .my characters used not from the anime. it has got bleach the anime references.
1. Chapter 1

This is my 1st story on this web site I hope it terns out good. this story is bast in Australia .if you like this 1st chapter pleas tell me and i will keep righting them. sorry for the short chapters. so pleas enjoy the story and R&R,pleas don't tell me about my spelling I know its bad.

Gena was at school with hear friend Liz and with Liz Gena got asked to one of the biggest party's of the year,by one of the hottest boys in school he has silver light purple heir short ,dark blood collard eye's, one sharp troth handing out.

"hello Gena my name is Ren did you want to come to the party with me"

" yes OK what time should i get there"

"I will pick you up lets say 8 pm"

"OK and we will see if the night go well then we might date"

"locking fowled to it (licking hiss lips will walking off)"

"eep hay Liz i got a date with one of the hottest boys in school"

"I would not trust him if i was you "

"OK Liz it is one date not like he will kill me"

"I will not con't on that"

"did you say some thing"

"no"

"can I brow a dress from you Liz"

"OK just not my dress"

"Thank you Liz I will come over tonight". "OK see you tonight".

**That night at LIZ'S **

"hi Liz lets get done to it then"

" yes OK"

"This one (it was a short black dress with a dark red rose on the hem)"

"that one wold lock nice on you"

"this one was your for the party (a green, blue strapless dress with a pink 3 on it)

"thank you Liz now problem and do you knead a left there no he is picking me up

**The night of the party next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

by the time Gena got ready she heard the door ball ring she ran done stars and showed her mum and dad her date they told her to be home by 12 at the late and that he was OK they ran to the limo that he got.(this is like a prom).

"hay Ren how did you get a limo?"

"we got it of a friend how has a job and he pot it on hold"

**The driver **

"time to get of"

"say thanks to Dave "

"will do "

"come on it locks so cool"

"not as cool as you"

"thank you even if got it off one of my best finders"

"even if you did get of the (muttering) mutt "

"did you say something"

"yes are you having a good time "

"yes thank you "

"wold you like a drink"

"OK do you want me to come with you"

"no stay hear and hang with with your friends"

"OK"

**Liz starts talking **

"you better not eat that person"

"well not this year"

"you stay away from her in the fetcher"

"why "

"because I don't want her to end up like my mums friend finding out about wear wolves and vampires so don't bite her till I show her my true form"

"OK just harry up because she will wan't to date me after this"

"yes my lord for the one chants for this"

"I will tell her when we can"

"time for us to go why because its 11:30"

"got to go girls"

**.when they wear at the party next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

when Gena and Ren ran of to the limo Gena's parents wear stand in at the door waving

mum "I hope she will be OK "

brother "she will be OK she is a prow keno champion

little brother "year at leas she Know keno"

"so whats for diner"

dad "I pot stake on the BBQ "

mum "did you want me to make sailed"

dad"why not"

mum "we don't have the things OK I'm going to get the sailed things"

dad "what did your mother say (to boys on the couch)"

boys "we don't know "

dad "OK can you tern it to canal 33"

boys "the motet bikes"

dad"the girls ant home at the moment all right "

boys"year"

**The BBQ is now untended and there was a fire and the car had a boom set to go of when the car was trend on**

**and as you can know there all dead. **


	4. Chapter 4

**not Gena's brothers they are still alive **

"Gena i think your phone is ringing "

"it was thank you "."it is my brother's Gena (crying) dad and mum are (crying even more )"

"wear are you "

"at Liz's house"

"change the house that we are going to"

"wear to"

"Liz's"

"what happened"

"not shore my brothers wear crying"

"driver to 2* hot***le drive"

"hear"

"thank you "

"hello (knocking on the door ) open up is me"

"good thing you hear they won't tell us what happened "

"boy's are you OK "

"were OK but dad and mum are (crying)"

"no...no they is that it there dead "

(the boy's nodded)

Liz mum"Gena I now you wear very close to your mother and farther"(hugging Gena)

(Gena balling her eye's out)

"Hi mum I'm home with the pack! how is crying (walking in to the living room) OMG Gena "

"what happened"

"Gena "

(Gena was crying and could not stop)

"you did this ...didn't you …you basted"

"if I did something do you really think I would be standing here thinking on what to do"

"Sorry for jumping to it being your fault she just means so much to me then you think"

"Liz do you want to know what happened "

"yes"

Liz and Ren walk out of the room

"her mother and father died"

"shit no god I'm so sorry Gena "

"Gena would you like to come to get some close from your house and see if any sieved"

"Ok are you coming boy's "

"no can you check for our close when your there"

"Yes can you please keep them company and Akatsuki do you have your inhaler "

"No"

"You're lucky I have one"

"Thank you sis"

"Good by everyone"

At the house the next chapter


	5. Chapter 5

They got to the house and went inside

Gena "waaa the hell happened to the house "

In the house there was blood on the walls , there brains on the floor , intestines hanging on the chandelier like stripes of tinsel ,there body parts wear torn to bits and the sent made Ren and Liz felt sick.

"Liz are you OK "

"Year are you"

"yes "

" that's good "

"and you to Ren"

"year I'm trying not to"

"Liz get Gena out of here ha..ha…ha"

"yes Ren "

"what about you Ren"

"Go I will be"

(Deep voice )"OK GO NOW "

"no Ren "

"DAM IT LIZ JUST GO TRANS FORM"

"don't worry I just did "

"GENA GO WITH LIZ I WILL BE FINE"

"come on Gena "

"OK "

"you're a wolf "

"year sorry you had to find out now"

"no I knew you wear a catcher of the moon"

"how "

"because I'm a sole reaper so I could sense a animals persons from you "

"we have to go back to the house"

"why"

"because of the text that I just got why there is a spirit there"

"what Ren is there and he is my King "

"one thing I have to get rid of "

"wear is that dam thing hear "

"what are you going to do with that doll"

"How are you calling a doll"

"he is kon"

"Sorry kon you have to go to my brothers and tell them that you are in my body and don't come find me "

" yes Gena and will Liz be going with you"

"yes now go"

"yes Gena"

chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

"GENA WHAT ARE YOU DOING HEAR?"

"what do you think killing this basted of a thing and not only kill that thing but i'm going to destroy that dam beast"

"HOW YOUR HUMAN"

"ha ha ha... you think i'm human that's cute coming from a vampire"

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW"

"we have a treaty for 10000 of years and we have meat be for 20 years ago"

"HOW I DON'T REMEMBER"

"we can tell you what happen later"

"OK"

"are you being effected by the blood"

"YES"

" then stand back"

"BUT WHAT ABOUT YOU GENA"

"just watch i can handed this a## hole "

with 1 swing of Gena's sword she split it in to 50 parts and the thing was gone Gena garbed Ren and heeded fore Liz's

next chapter find out about the Ren's parts with Gena was it love or some thing more ... find out next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

"we are home"

"how come you came home now and Gena got home 1 hour ago"

"sorry we got side tract"

"Gena we knead you for a mint"

"thank you kon did you tell any one"

"no Gena"

"good because I would like to tell them"

"hay can I tell you and you'r mother something Liz and Ren"

"OK pack get lost"said LIZ

" the reason my gie-gi was hear is because I'm a sole reaper from the sole city and me and my brothers wear put hear to send back the dead that escape from the sole city and tern in to beast that killed my temper parents"

Liz's mum"so they died by a sprites that escaped from a so called place the sole city ha ha ha.I know that your parents are dead but theirs no place called sole city they died"(they know to much)

"fine some way you will bevel me is by doing this kon yes (pop) "

the gie-gi was on ling the floor

"Gena...Gena"

"um up hear (pointing to the real body) boys show your non gie-gi "

"what"

"your real body"

"OK"

then Gena's broths both fell to the floor two

"how did you do that"

"and I was all so going to tell Ren when we meat at the high cancels offices"

"on the 2nd of Nov 1994 my teem leader (captain) told me to stay out side because of the confreres that was going on and said that they wear talking to a vampire "

"so how dose that have any thing to do with me"

"if you shut up I can talk"

"sorry"

"any way wear was I ...aaa yes you wear out side with me and you asked my name but I to tern two you and"

"now I remember what happen you blushed"

"what no I did not"(in a tone of denial) (locking away)

"oooow Gena did you have a crush on Ren be fore we even meat"

"no"(denial again)

next chapter:denial


	8. Chapter 8

"what do you mean"

"I have never liked Ren"

"relay you sound in denial"

"fine I do have a little school girl crush"

"I new it"

"shut up Liz"

"now what do we do sins we got out of our gi-gie "

"do you fill that sis"

"yes lets go"

"what is it"

"there is a another heap of crap out on the street and we"

"what do you mean by a heap of crap"

"what do you think I mean"

"that thing that killed your parents"

"no shit I'm going to kill it but then I'm going home"

"what no sis no"

"you can stay hear if you want boy's but I'm going home after this kill and giving my report in and you beater give your report in to soon"

(this time the monster thing is in the park)

"why did you follow me hear"

"your my friend"

"no we are not"

"what"

" I am not real I am no longer alive you idiot"

"is that rainbow "

"how the hell is rainbow"

"she is the head less Pegasus rider she has marsh mallow lazier as a weapon"

"you are such a stupid"

"get out of hear Liz and take Christina"

"OK "

(this one lock like a dragon and a spider with a snack)

(with one hit Gena brag it done with one blow to the head)

then Gena send to all her class mats and old friends

**GOOD BYE FROM GENA**

fin chapter 8

pleas lave comment if want more of this story

done in 2014


End file.
